Fragments
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: After a raid goes wrong, Reid wakes up in the hospital with no memory of who he is, who the team is and most importantly: who Derek is. Morgan/Reid slash. 9th in my M/R series, follows 'Dads For A Day'
1. Is That My Name?

**A/N: Thanks so much, once again, to everyone who reviewed "Dads for a Day" I'm glad you guys liked it! There will be more to come for this series, I promise!**

**I am sorry for the unusually long wait, Lola decided that she wanted to focus on "The Mentalist" for a while (not that there's anything wrong w/that I LOVE "The Mentalist" and anyone who is reading and/or reviewed my fic!) and rudely decided to shove Morgan and Reid to the backburner. Totally unforgiveable, I know, but she's evil that way. I've finally convinced her that you guys deserve more stories and she's kindly agreed that she can multi-task…**

**And now… this fic will have a lot of drama, lots of hurt/comfort and probably a bit of angst too just 'cause I can :3**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash; some mild Reid whumpage**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

_"Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose."_  
><strong>~Kevin Arnold<strong>

**~~/~~**

Ch. 1: Is That My Name?

It was supposed to be a routine case. They flew out to San Diego, developed a profile for the unsub and narrowed down the possible suspects. They donned their flak jackets and headed out to the suspect, Daniel Reiner's, home. Derek had been reluctant to let Reid out of his sight after what had happened with Roderick Columbus two months earlier, but Reid insisted that his lover stop babying him at work. And it was supposed to have been a routine case.

So how was it that Derek ended up in the back of a speeding ambulance, clutching Spencer's hand tightly, trying not to glance at the bloody wound on the young man's temple? The FBI agent swallowed hard and his dark eyes stayed locked tight on Spencer's long fingers. He was unconscious, but Derek was certain that his fingers were flexed around his and that at least brought him some comfort as he thought back to the reason he was here in the first place…

**~/.\~**

_"Reid, you cover the back with Prentiss. Morgan, you and I'll cover the front. JJ and Rossi stay back until we're inside." Hotch ordered briskly, double checking his vest to make sure it was on._

_"Hotch, I don't know… Maybe Reid should stay back and Rossi can go in…" Derek said slowly, glancing toward his young lover._

_Reid frowned, "Derek, I'm an FBI agent too, you can't expect me to sit on the side-lines forever."_

_"But you're still hurt, Spencer I-"_

_"Derek, that was two months ago. I'm fine. My ribs are healed, the bruises have been gone and I haven't been sore, not once."_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"That's a risk we take every day, Derek." Reid sighed heavily. They'd been having this argument a lot recently. Ever since Roderick Columbus had kidnapped them, Derek hadn't wanted Reid to do anything he deemed dangerous. Which, in their job, was everything. At first, it had been a bit endearing. Now it was just aggravating._

_"I know, but –"_

_"You two can have this argument later," Hotch cut in, frowning at the two of them. "We've got more important things to worry about. Reid, go with Prentiss. Morgan come with me." He stared Morgan down as if daring him to question the decision and Derek sighed, nodding and following the older agent to the front door._

_Prentiss glanced toward Reid, "He's just worried." She told him quietly as they made their way to the back._

_"I know," the younger man sighed. "But I'm not a child, I don't need constant supervision, no matter what he thinks. I am capable of doing this job."_

_"He knows that too." Prentiss assured him. "Give him some credit, at least he's only like this at work. He could insist that you go on bed rest or something just as ridiculous."_

_Reid cracked a smile at that, nodding and positioning himself on the opposite side of the back door, waiting for Hotch's order to crackle through the earpiece he was wearing._

_"_On three…" _Hotch murmured quietly. Morgan's eyes darted to the Unit Chief worriedly as he thought about Spencer around back. "_One… Two…Three… Let's move!_"_

_Prentiss kicked in the backdoor at the same time that Morgan shoved in the front and they entered the house, guns drawn, aimed and loaded, looking around for any sign of the unsub. So far, nothing._

_They were standing in a small back entrance, and as they carefully moved forward, they found themselves in a small, cluttered kitchen. They could hear Hotch and Morgan in the living room, but other than that, nothing. Shouts of _"CLEAR!" _were heard every few seconds, but otherwise, silence._

_Through the kitchen, they passed into the dining room, cautiously hugging the walls, looking around corners apprehensively. The van was out front; Daniel had to be home._

_As they made their way down a hall, a door suddenly opened and a tall, thin man with scraggly brown hair jumped out of nowhere._

_Before Prentiss and Reid could get the words "FBI! Freeze!"_ _out of their mouths, Daniel lifted a gun and fired. Prentiss fired back an instant too late and Daniel went down, blood spattering the wall behind him as the bullet shot out of the back of his skull._

_Prentiss wasn't paying attention to Daniel though. She could hear Hotch and Morgan, and JJ and Rossi, running towards them after hearing gunfire and she dropped to her knees instantly beside her fallen partner._

_Blood was all over the place, down the side of his head, soaking into the dull carpets and onto her hands as she gently pressed a finger to his throat, praying to God that he was still alive._

_"MAN DOWN!"_ _she managed to choke the words out. "I NEED AN AMBULANCE! HE'S BEEN SHOT!"_

_She pressed as hard as she dared against the bloody wound and cradled Spencer's head in her lap, swallowing back a horrified sob. She looked up only when a terrible, retching gasp_ _alerted her to Derek's presence._

_He was staring down at them with wide, wild eyes as if he couldn't truly believe what he was seeing. Spencer. One the ground. Shot. So much blood… He dropped to his knees beside Prentiss and gripped one of Spencer's hands. And he didn't let go, not even when the EMTs showed up to take him away to the hospital._

**~/.\~**

Once they arrived at the hospital, Morgan was forced to let go of Spencer's hand as they rushed him to the emergency room. He paced back and forth outside of the doors, anxiously waiting for news, any news at all, on his injured lover.

"Morgan…" he whirled around to see Prentiss and the rest of the team standing there, looking shell shocked. Bad things had happened to Reid before, but being shot in the head? How the hell he had even survived at all was a mystery. Derek clenched his hands tighter, taking in the sight of Prentiss. She was covered in Reid's blood. Her hands, her pants, her shirt. It really only served as a horrible reminder of what had happened, but Derek swallowed and approached them all the same.

"Any news yet?" JJ asked. Her wide blue eyes were scared and anxious. This couldn't be happening. Not to Reid. Not again.

"Nothing yet…" Morgan's voice sounded tight to his own ears. "But they stabilized him in the ambulance, he… he's going to be fine."

No one was really sure who he was trying to convince. Them, or himself. Either way, his voice came out twisted and pained, matching the look on his face perfectly.

They must've sat in the waiting room for hours, no one sure of what to do or say. All of them sporting nearly identical looks of shock and fear and worry. But finally, _finally_, a doctor came out and they rushed him before he had a chance to finish asking Reid's name.

Looking flustered, the doctor frowned, "You can't all be family…" he said skeptically.

"We are." Derek's voice ground out harsh and angry.

The doctor must've seen something in the man's eyes because he blinked and took a half-step back before nodding slowly. "Very well… Mr. Reid –"

"Doctor Reid." They all corrected him at the same time and again, the doctor simply blinked, looking flustered and confused.

"_Dr. _Reid," he amended, "is going to be fine. He lost a lot of blood from the head wound, but he is undoubtedly, incredibly lucky. The bullet grazed his temple. There was enough force to knock him out and he does have a concussion, though it isn't as severe as it could have been. His skull wasn't fractured, but it's more than likely bruised and he needed forty-five stitches in his head."

Derek breathed a sigh of relief, feeling like it was the first time he had breathed since this whole thing had started.

"Can we see him?" he demanded.

Again, the doctor looked skeptical, but after a harsh glare from the agents he nodded slowly. "He still hasn't woken," he warned them. "And you'll need to be quiet. When he does wake, try not to crowd him or cause him any more stress than he's already suffered. Head trauma can be tricky. He's stable now, but we don't want anything to make this worse. Am I clear?"

"Absolutely."

"Of course."

The agents chimed and nodded respectfully. The doctor eyed them suspiciously and didn't look too terribly convinced, but still he led them to Reid's room, pushing the door open gently.

JJ gasped at the sight of it. Reid was pale and very thin looking on the hospital bed. A bandage was wrapped around his head to one side where the bullet had grazed him and there was an IV in his arm, pumping new blood into him slowly.

They all gathered around his bed, Derek snagging the closest chair and sliding it right up beside him, reaching out and taking hold of one of the younger man's frail hands.

**~/.\~**

They sat like that, gathered around their youngest member, in silence. Prentiss had called Garcia to tell her what had happened earlier and it took everything in her to persuade the technical analyst to stay in Quantico. No one was really sure what to say, especially with Derek sitting there, staring at Reid. His eyes never wavered once and they couldn't help but think of all the teasing they had done to the couple before.

Sure, they had been open and accepting of the relationship but honestly, until seeing Derek so close to being broken, staring at Reid as if he were his one and only lifeline, none of them had really paused to think that it was for real. Derek loved Spencer and Spencer loved Derek. This whole thing made their relationship so much more serious in the eyes of the team. Suddenly, they were more than just two co-workers who slept together. And that made the entire ordeal that much scarier.

When Reid's eyes began to flutter, Derek slid to the edge of his seat, still clutching the young man's hand in his. "Spencer?" he almost didn't dare to speak, swallowing hard as the young man's eyes squinted together tightly.

The rest of the team gathered around his bed, watching impatiently as Reid grimaced.

"Pretty Boy, are you ok?" Derek's voice was low, even. An undercurrent of fear and worry flowing through it almost imperceptibly.

"Uhh…" Spencer groaned and pressed a hand against the side of his head, touching the bandage as he blinked his eyes open.

"Spencer…" Derek pressed his lips together as the young man's wide eyes settled on him finally. But the expression in them terrified him even more than the gunshot had. There was no recognition, nothing at all behind those big brown orbs.

"Spencer… are you ok?" Derek asked tentatively, glancing toward the other, worried, members of the team.

"Who?" Spencer frowned, grimaced and pressed a hand against his forehead as if he had a headache. Which he likely did.

"What do you mean, Spence?" JJ's gentle voice caused Spencer to turn and look at her, a frown still on his face. A pained, puzzled look in his eyes.

He looked slowly from one team member to the next, clearly uncertain. "Wh-Where am I?" he asked shakily. "Who are you people?"

Oh God… Derek felt his heat plummet in his chest. "Spencer… You're in a hospital. You were shot, remember?"

Reid frowned, looking like he was concentrating hard. "N-No…" his voice shook. "I… Spencer… is that my name?"

Derek's eyes widened. "You don't know?"

He shook his head, looking terrified and confused as he glanced around at the team. "I… I'm not sure. I…." he blinked several times, his face pained as he tried and failed to recall.

His voice sounded feeble and scared when he finally spoke again, looking into Derek's eyes with not one trace of the love they shared. "No. I don't know…"

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Uh oh… Spencer forgot something! A lot of something actually… How oh how will Derek ever be able to fix this mess?**

**Heh, I do so enjoy toying with them, don't I? It's a cruel, cruel thing to do… Ah well ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Oh, and I'm starting my college classes Tuesday, so I may not always update every single day, but I'll always update w/in a week guys, don't worry!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. So We're Friends?

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who so kindly reviewed! I have missed you guys, LOL**

**And I've definitely missed this series. It's been too long; I can't apologize enough for that…**

**Hopefully, the fic will make up for it though!**

**And onward to chapter 2!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 2: So We're Friends Then?

"Dr. Reid was incredibly, lucky, as I said." The doctor told them. They were standing outside of Reid's hospital room, anxiously glancing in as a nurse fiddled around with the tubes connecting him to the beeping hospital machines.

"The bullet grazed his temple, he's lucky he didn't receive a fracture along his skull, but it was enough force to cause a concussion. Memory loss isn't uncommon in patients with head trauma."

"But how long will it last?" Morgan pressed, his dark eyes desperate. Seeking some form of reassurance from the doctor.

The man sighed, "Honestly, I can't say, Agent. It could be a few days, a few weeks. Years even." He saw the panicked, horrified looks on the team members faces and rushed to continue. "Ah, but that's unlikely. He's young and in good mental health. There was no lasting damage done to his skull or his brain for that matter. It'll take time and patience, but for now, I'm afraid, all you can do is wait."

"There's got to be something else…" JJ asked, her eyes almost as desperate as Morgan's. Reid was one of her best friends, she couldn't bear to lose him to something like amnesia. Not Reid, who remembered everything, every minute little detail about anything and everything.

"I'm sorry, agents, I wish I could be of more help, but there's very little that can be done. Try to jog his memory, show him photographs, talk about things you've done together, perhaps. His family. Show him things he's familiar with. And be patient. It'll come to him when he's ready. You've got to give him space and time to recover."

The agents sighed and nodded as the doctor offered them one last concerned and sympathetic smile before hurrying off to attend to his other patients.

"What do we do now?" Prentiss asked, looking into the room anxiously. She'd scrubbed Reid's blood off her hands and did her best to clean it out of her shirt, though it hadn't helped all that much.

"We do what the doctor told us," Hotch said. "We try to remind him of who he was and hopefully, it'll come back to him soon. It's all we can do."

Morgan was staring into the hospital room looking weary and heartbroken. Hotch sighed and pressed his lips together.

"We need to file our reports and wrap everything up with the local police…" he said quietly.

JJ and Prentiss frowned, confused. Reid was in the hospital and Hotch wanted to finish the case? Rossi caught on faster, "You're right…" he said slowly, his eyes flickering to Morgan. "We should get that done."

Slowly, Prentiss and JJ realized what the two men were saying and nodded. "Right. It's probably best if we get that incident report out of the way…" Prentiss murmured as she and JJ followed the older men down the hall, leaving Morgan standing alone outside of Reid's room.

Morgan barely registered them leaving, but was grateful to Hotch for letting him have some time alone with his lover. He took a deep, somewhat shaky breath and entered the room, smiling awkwardly at the nurse as she finished up her work and ducked back out. "Hey, Pretty Boy…" Morgan smiled at Reid and the young man offered him a wan smile in return, still not a spark of recognition anywhere in those depths.

"Pretty Boy?" Reid frowned. "Is that… a nickname?"

Morgan laughed lightly, "I guess…" he nodded. "I've been calling you that for years."

The young man frowned thoughtfully. "Interesting." He murmured. "Why?"

Morgan smiled. At least he knew this was still Reid, forever asking questions with that curious, fascinated light in his eyes. "Because…" he frowned for a moment. "Because you are a pretty boy." He finally told him. "Prettier than any other man I've ever met."

Reid blushed just a bit and looked down, hair falling into his eyes in that familiar, beautiful way. Morgan wanted so badly to lift his chin and press a gentle, understanding kiss on those soft, inviting lips…

He blinked, shaking his head. This was most certainly not the appropriate time for that. Reid didn't even know who he was, let alone that they were lovers. The thought sent another pang to his chest and he scooted his chair closer.

"You really don't remember me?" Morgan asked, trying not to think about how much it hurt that Reid didn't remember.

Reid sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm trying, really… But it's all blank. How long have we known each other?"

"Years." Morgan answered. "We work together, in the BAU, the –"

"Behavioral Analysis Unit, in the FBI." Reid finished for him, nodding. "…You're a profiler then."

"And so are you." Morgan frowned, tilting his head. "You can remember that, but you don't remember the team?"

"I'm sorry." The young man repeated. "I don't know, I… know a lot of things, but I can't remember anything about myself, personally."

Morgan looked thoughtful. "Not your mom? Or your dad? Hotch? Rossi? JJ? Garcia?"

Reid shook his head again. "Nothing." He sighed.

Morgan slumped back in his seat, frowning at the floor. Reid watched him cautiously and tilted his head. "I'm really trying, Agent –"

"Derek." Morgan told him. "My name is Derek and that's what you call me, unless we're at work, then it's Morgan. I'm not 'Agent' anything to you."

Reid pursed his lips. "So we're friends then?"

"Of course!" Morgan's brows scrunched together. "I mean, well, we're… friends, yeah." He nodded, fumbling a bit over his words. He wasn't quite sure how to tell the amnesiac Spencer that they were lovers.

Reid frowned at him, "What were about to say?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You almost said something besides 'friends'," Reid pointed out. "What was it?"

Morgan swallowed. Even without his memory the kid was too damn observant. "I…" he stared into those hazel eyes, wishing beyond anything that they would look back at him with the love and passion they had only a few hours previously. "We're more than friends." He sighed heavily. "We've been together for nearly six months now."

Reid blinked, shock displayed plainly on his face. "Together… you mean… romantically?" he asked incredulously.

Morgan winced at the look on his face and nodded slowly, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and unfolding it to pass it to the young man.

Spencer took it gingerly and looked down, seeing a picture of himself and Derek. Derek's lips were pressed against his cheek at the corner of his mouth, a huge grin on his face.

"Garcia took that picture," Morgan told him. "Less than a month ago. We were in her office after work…" he smiled faintly and Reid looked up at the other man, then back down at the picture, and frowned, struggling to remember and coming up blank. The pure happiness in his own eyes in the photo made him long for his memory. He didn't want to forget something that made him smile like that.

But the reality was that he had. "Garcia…" he frowned. "I don't remember her being in here with the others."

"She wasn't." Morgan shook his head. "She's our Technical Analyst, she usually stays in Quantico while we're on cases. She's worried as hell about you…"

Reid smiled faintly, something tugging at the dark corners of his mind. Something bright, but he couldn't quite hold on to it and that frustrated him. "I'm trying…"

"I know." Morgan nodded to him, smiling. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out, Spencer. Once you're free to go, we'll get you home and show you around. Something's bound to jog your memory."

Reid nodded, desperately wanting to believe the man who was a complete stranger to him. He wanted to remember, he wanted to know his own name and be able to say it without feeling like he was speaking about someone else. He wanted to be able to call these FBI agents by their names and feel comfortable doing so, not as if he had just been introduced to them for the first time.

He fiddled with his fingers for a moment, thinking. "Derek…" he said slowly. "If we're together… romantically… how are we working on the same team? The FBI has rules against Agent Fraternization."

Morgan smiled faintly. "Because we haven't reported it yet."

"So… the rest of the team doesn't know?"

"Oh, they know." Morgan nodded. "But we're a family, Spencer. They aren't going to report anything."

Reid frowned, his brows coming together confusedly. "But… Agent Hotchner –"

"Hotch." Morgan corrected him.

Reid nodded slowly, "Hotch, he's the Unit Chief, isn't he?" When Morgan nodded, he continued. "Won't he get into trouble for not reporting the relationship if he knew about it?"

Morgan sighed, "It's likely. But he won't get into much trouble, Spencer. And we are going to report it, eventually. We've talked about it already. We just don't think that now is the right time."

"Oh." Reid frowned, wishing he could remember those conversations, maybe this whole thing would make more sense to him then.

Morgan offered the young man a small smile and reached out to gently squeeze his hand. "Don't worry, Spencer. You _will _remember." He chuckled lightly. "It's what you're good at."

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Ain't that the truth? LOL Reid's certainly good at remembering things… usually. Not so much at the moment, but don't worry… all shall come to pass eventually… or will it? Dun dun dun… **

**Ah, creepy music. I love it X)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. What If He Doesn't Remember?

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews and alerts guys! Once again, you are all amazing! :)**

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and my evil, twisted ways of manipulating the characters (seriously, it's mostly Lola…)**

**Anyway… back to the story ;)**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 3: What If He Doesn't Remember?

"How is he?" Hotch asked quietly, startling Morgan out of his light sleep. He looked up at the Unit Chief with bleary eyes before glancing toward the young agent lying still and peaceful on the hospital bed. It was the calmest he had looked since waking up to a world where he remembered nothing of who he was.

"Good, I guess. Physically, at least. The doctors want him to stay a couple of days, just to monitor him and make sure there's nothing wrong. They've done MRIs and CT scans and… God knows what other scans."

Hotch nodded, "He still doesn't remember?"

"Not a thing." Morgan sighed, slumping in his seat, dark eyes glued to Reid as if he might vanish at any moment and there would be no way of ever getting him back again.

"Don't worry." Hotch put a rare, reassuring hand on Derek's shoulder and squeezed gently. "He will remember, Morgan. Just give him some time."

"How much time?" Morgan asked, looking away finally to stare up at his boss, the fear and worry and doubt he'd been building up for the past few hours displayed in his eyes.

Hotch sighed, "I don't know." He admitted. "But Reid's strong. He'll come through; he always does, remember?"

Morgan made a face, "Yeah, I'm getting kind of tired of that, Hotch. If things like this don't stop happening, we're getting him a body guard."

Hotch cracked one of those few-and-far-between smiles of his and chuckled. "I'll consider it. He definitely needs one from the way things are going now."

"Yeah…" Morgan sighed again, looking down at his hands. "Hotch… what if he doesn't remember? What if he's stuck like this forever and I can never get him back?"

Hotch tilted his head. "Derek, he's not going anywhere. He's right there, that's the same Spencer Reid you love, I guarantee it. And he will get his memory back. Who's got a better memory than him anyway?"

Morgan smiled faintly, "I guess,"

Hotch studied his subordinate's face. "Have you told him yet?" he asked gently.

"Told him what?"

"About your relationship?"

Morgan let out a long breath of air. "Yeah, earlier… I didn't mean to, but… it came out." His eyes went back to hovering over the sleeping young man and he smiled. "He looked terrified for a moment, and then just sad. He's trying to remember, but he can't and it's bothering him."

"Put yourself in his shoes," Hotch suggested. "You wake up in a hospital, surrounded by a bunch of people you don't know and they tell you that you've been shot. Then you realize you don't even know your own name. On top of that, you're in a relationship with another man you can't remember ever meeting and no matter how hard you try, you still have no clue how that happened."

Morgan nodded slowly, "Alright, you've got a point. But I can't stand it, Hotch. He's looking at me like I'm a total stranger! It's driving me insane!"

"Right now, to Reid, you _are _a total stranger. And like the doctor said, it's going to take a time for him to remember. Just be patient and help him through this, Morgan. He'll be back to normal before you know it."

Morgan didn't respond this time, keeping his gaze on Reid and trying to push thoughts of a life without him away from the front of his mind. He simply couldn't consider such a horrible outcome. Losing Reid, especially like this, would kill him.

"Visiting hours were over forty minutes ago…" Hotch spoke quietly. "The nurse didn't tell you because she was scared."

Morgan looked up at him, frowning. "What?"

"Let's go." Hotch grabbed Morgan's jacket and tossed it to him. "We can come back first thing in the morning, alright? He'll still be here."

Morgan took the jacket and frowned down at it before slowly standing, "Alright, fine." He nodded. "I guess I could use some sleep…"

**~/.\~**

Reid sat up late that night, watching the lights on the machines surrounding him, listening to the sounds of their constant beeping. He wished he wasn't alone, but he didn't know who he wanted to be with. He didn't even know who he was and that was frustrating.

He thought back to everything he could remember about the day… waking up in a bright hospital room, head pounding, body aching… looking around at almost half a dozen unfamiliar faces and hearing them talking to him as if he were an old friend. And apparently, he was. He just couldn't remember and he wanted to. The doctor had told him not to reach for the memories, to simply let them come back to him on their own, but he wasn't patient enough to wait. He wanted to remember.

He knew things… a lot of things, that he couldn't remember ever learning, but still the information was there in his head. Trivial things that made him wonder what his life had been like before as the random facts ran though his mind…

_An estimated 16,163 individuals were arrested for arson in 2003._

_In the state of California, in 2005, arson occurred on average every 43 minutes._

_The volume of blood pumped by the heart can vary over a wide range, from five to 30 liters per minute._

_The English word "girl" was initially used to describe a young person of either sex._

_The estimated number of people living in the U.S. with a viral STD is over 65 million._

_Gerald Ford was the first person to be both vice president and president without being elected by the people._

_According to the Central Intelligence Agency, average life expectancy for a person in the U.S. is 78.11 years._

_Russian poet Sergei Esenin wrote an entire poem in his own blood that served as his suicide note._

_The word "suicide" comes from two Latin roots: __**sui**__, meaning "of oneself", and __**cidium**__,__ meaning "killing" or "slaying"._

_It is more likely someone will die from suicide than from homicide. For every two people killed by homicide, three people die of suicide._

_The spring months of March, April, and May have consistently shown to have the highest suicide rate, 4-6% higher than the average for the rest of the year._

_While there is a common perception that suicide rates are highest among the young, the elderly, in fact, have the highest suicide rates._

And yet, knowing all of these facts and statistics brought him no closer to remembering his life at all… in fact, it only brought him more questions. Why did he know these things? Was there a purpose behind the knowledge in his head, or were the facts really as random as it felt as they spun through his mind in rapid succession? And none of the facts could provide him with the answer to the question that was nagging at the back of his mind: Who was he?

His long fingers played with the wires and tubes that were connecting him to several of the machines and he thought back to the conversations he'd had with the FBI agents he apparently worked with. Derek in particular. He could look into the man's eyes and tell he wasn't lying to him. They were lovers, that much was for sure. But he couldn't remember any of it and it was driving him mad.

The way Derek looked at him, with all of that love and adoration, made Spencer long to remember. He wanted to remember what it felt like to love that man, to feel his love. But no matter how hard he tired, Derek was a total stranger to him. He could tell that it hurt Derek to realize that, but there was nothing he could do. No matter what he tried, every time he reached into his mind to pull out his memories, he came up empty handed. It was pointless; his mind was essentially wiped clean and he could only hope that he would start remembering something soon… Because he couldn't stand that thought of being in the dark like this for the rest of his life…

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Ah, poor Spencey! Don't worry, we'll figure this out Spencer, I promise! I could never push you and Derek apart… well, except for in "The Morning After" but that was when you were with Hotch… and, uh, there was "Regret" but that's just a oneshot... this is totally different! You'll be back together soon!**

**Listen to me, talking a fictional character… I've lost my marbles, LOL**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. You're Addicted

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your fantastic reviews! I heart you guys, seriously X)**

**And now, amnesiac Reid must get better… just not quite yet, I'm definitely not finished, LOL**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 4: You're Addicted

It was a very long two days that the doctors insisted that Reid stay for observation, just to be sure that he was healing well physically. Derek nearly lost his mind with the wait, but finally they were allowed to leave and he quickly packed his lover a bag and a set of extra clothes and headed over to the hospital. Flying home, the doctors had warned, could prove to be a problem, but Spencer insisted that he would be alright. He wanted to get back to some place familiar, hopefully that would jog his memory.

"Hey, Spencer…" Derek said quietly, tapping on the door before stepping into the hospital room. "Ready to go?"

Spencer was quick to nod and jump out of the bed, snatching the clothes from Derek and hurrying toward the bathroom to change. Morgan had to resist the urge to tell him that he didn't have to bother hiding, he'd already seen it all before. He rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently, waiting for him to finish.

When Reid came back out he looked much more like the Spencer that Derek knew. Except for the small bandage that was still over his temple. The doctors had removed the bandage that wrapped around his entire head, but replaced it with a smaller one.

"Can I ask you a question?" Reid asked, his voice uncertain as he sat down on the bed to put on his shoes.

"Fire away…"

"Things are sort of surfacing, you know… but I can't tell if it's real or not." He frowned in frustration. "Have I ever been in the hospital before?"

Derek couldn't help it, the first thing he did was laugh. It was such a ridiculous question. When Reid looked confused, Morgan smiled at him. "Yeah, more than a few times, actually. You're a complete danger magnet."

"Huh…" Reid looked thoughtful again, "That explains why I don't like it here."

"Nah. …Well, yeah." Morgan nodded. "But a lot of people don't like the hospital. But you've probably got one of those 'Frequent Patient' cards."

"Is that a joke?" Reid looked slightly confused and Morgan felt a little more depressed. For a brief moment, it had almost been like Reid, his Reid, was sitting there talking to him. But it wasn't.

"Yeah, it was a joke, Pretty Boy." He nodded. "Let's go."

"I can carry my own bags…" Reid said as he hurried to catch up with the man down the hall.

"Not happening. You're hurt."

"I was shot in the head, the rest of me if fine." Reid frowned, "I'm certainly capable of carrying my bag, even if I don't remember owning them…" he frowned toward the bag, and again felt the same annoy tugging sensation in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite pull whatever it was out of the darkness.

Morgan sighed, "Alright, fine." He passed the bag to the younger man, who gave him a grateful smile as he wrapped his fingers around the strap.

"We've got to hurry," Morgan said, glancing at his watch. "The rest of the team is already waiting for us at the airstrip…"

**~/.\~**

As they stepped onto the BAU jet Reid felt that tug again, stronger this time. He knew, without being quite sure how he knew, that he had spent many hours on this plane. He looked around and jumped slightly when a gentle hand at his back guided him toward the couch.

He turned to see Morgan standing there and frowned for a moment. It was so familiar, the way he looked at him. But damn it, he couldn't remember ever seeing the man before in his life. Hell, he still couldn't remember his _life _for that matter.

He looked away quickly and sank down onto the couch, drawing his knees up to his chest unconsciously and pressing his lips together for a moment. Across from him the two women, Prentiss and JJ, were smiling at him.

"Hey, Spence." JJ smiled at him kindly. Her eyes were so open and sincere and Reid felt closeness there. She was his friend, he just didn't know how long ago or why that had happened. She seemed like such a nice person though.

"How are you feelin', Reid?" Prentiss asked. There was real concern in her voice. Her dark eyes weren't as open as JJ's were, but they were full of worry and concern and maybe even a bit of guilt as well. He briefly wondered what she had to feel guilty about.

"I, uh…" Reid frowned. "Better, I suppose. My head doesn't hurt as much anymore." He looked down, "I still can't remember much though."

"Are you remembering anything?" The Unit Chief, Agent Hotchner – uh, Hotch – asked from the other end of the jet. He was looking back toward him with the same concern on his face. Were they all really so worried about him? He hated to admit that the thought gave him a warm feeling inside. At the very least he had plenty of people who cared about him.

"He remembered that he doesn't like hospitals." Derek answered for him, taking the seat next to him on the couch. Reid shifted a bit, that tug in his mind making him want to scream. He knew what he had forgotten about Derek, but that didn't bring him any closer at all to remembering him.

The rest of the team chuckled and Reid was reminded of Morgan's earlier response. Apparently, he hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said he spent a lot of time in hospitals.

"Don't worry, Kid." Rossi, the older man sitting near Hotch, spoke. "It'll come to you. You'll remember in no time."

Reid nodded, but somehow couldn't help but doubt him. It had been two whole days, and a few hours extra, that he'd been in the dark. Why couldn't he remember anything about himself other than that he hated hospitals? It was incredibly frustrating. He tried and tried again, but no matter how many times he reached, he came up blank every time.

Prentiss glanced toward JJ worriedly and stood, "You want any coffee?" she asked.

Reid felt a spark connect in his brain and without thinking, he nodded. "I do!" Then he frowned. He couldn't remember drinking coffee a day in his life, but he somehow knew that he loved coffee.

A slow smile formed on the dark haired woman's face. "One coffee for the genius," She teased. "See, Reid, you're remembering."

He nodded slowly, "I guess." He still didn't look convinced. "But I want to remember more than just the fact that I don't like hospitals and I like coffee."

JJ laughed, "Well, to be fair, you don't 'like' coffee, Spence." She teased. "You're addicted."

Reid frowned, grimacing at the word 'addicted'. He didn't know why, but this time it triggered something he couldn't grasp and didn't want to. He frowned, swallowing hard and his fingers tightened around his knees.

"Sorry…" the blond said softly.

"Why?" Reid asked, confused. Obviously, 'addicted' had been a slip of the tongue, a gentle joke gone wrong, but he didn't know why that was. He'd nearly had something, almost remembered something that he somehow knew was important, but the way it felt was unpleasant. Whatever it was, he wasn't sure he wanted to remember at all.

"Uh…" JJ looked very uncomfortable. "I'm not really sure I'm the best person to… uh…"

"It's not important right now, Spencer." Derek said quietly. "Don't worry about it."

The young man nodded slowly, but couldn't follow Morgan's advice. The way he said 'don't worry about it' only made him worry about it more. It was clearly something they all knew, but didn't want to tell him. And that made him even more wary. What had happened that made them all look so incredibly worried and uncomfortable?

He leaned back against the couch and was silent for most of the plane ride, trying to remember things, wondering how he knew certain things… and wishing that the dark blanket that had fallen over his mind would just go away. He wanted to remember. He wanted desperately to know who he was.

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Ah, that last bit was so hard to write. Poor Reid, you shall remember! I promise!**

**See, it's already sort of happening… It'll all come back sooner or later!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Baby Girl, Calm Down

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews guys! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story!**

**To be quite honest, I literally have no idea where this is going… Lola refuses to share the details with me, so we're pretty much finding things out together…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 5: Baby Girl, Calm Down

Reid fell asleep on the plane ride back to Quantico. Morgan watched him sadly. He was curled up with his knees underneath himself in that familiar way he always slept on the jet, but ever since the two of them had made their relationship known, Reid had taken to sleeping either with his head on Derek's shoulder or in his lap… Now, he was facing away from the older man, not even touching him at all. It nearly broke Morgan's heart.

Prentiss noticed and sighed, "We're almost there…" she said quietly, "We should probably wake him up before we land."

"Right…" Morgan nodded but made no move to wake the other man.

"C'mon, Morgan, it's not like this is permanent. He'll remember, the doctor said so."

"Yeah, maybe." Derek frowned. "But it could be days or weeks or months. He said it could be years, Prentiss. I can't handle this. Years?"

"He said that was unlikely."

"Unlikely doesn't mean impossible." Morgan muttered.

Prentiss pressed her lips together and frowned at the agent across from her. "Listen, you've got to stop moping around, Derek. Reid needs you right now. He needs someone who can show him what his life used to be, who he used to be. And that's you. I know it's tough, but you've got to remember that this isn't just affecting you."

Morgan sighed, "How am I supposed to deal with this then?" he demanded. "He doesn't remember me or any of us, Prentiss. He doesn't remember our first kiss, our first date, any of it…"

"He will." Prentiss said firmly. "He just needs time."

Morgan let out a tired breath, "I know you're right…"

"That's always nice to hear."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to stop worrying…"

"Well you'd better try. Worry's gonna eat you alive if you're not careful, Morgan."

"Yeah…" Morgan sighed, nodding to himself. "I know." He reached over and gently shook Reid awake, watching with sad eyes as the young man mumbled in his sleep and scrunched his eyes tight like he did whenever he wasn't quite ready to wake up. A few more forceful shakes and Reid was sitting up, blearily rubbing the sleep from his eyes in that all too familiar way.

"What is it?" Spencer asked over a yawn as he turned his hazel gaze toward Morgan.

"We're gonna be landing soon…" Morgan told him, "You'd better prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?" Reid raised a brow, looking confused. "Is there turbulence?"

Morgan chuckled, "No, nothing like that, Pretty Boy… It's what's waiting for us at the airstrip you need to be prepared for."

"What's that?"

"Garcia…"

**~/.\~**

Penelope Garcia was not a patient woman. It had taken all of her willpower not to jump on the next plane to California and go see her baby. Three days. Three whole days and all she got were a few sporadic phones calls updating her. And 'updating' was definitely a loose interpretation. Calling to say that there was no change and Reid still didn't remember anything wasn't really 'updating' her at all.

So she was less than happy as she waited on the airstrip for the BAU jet to land. She'd been waiting for hours, ever since they'd called to tell her that they'd left San Diego. Admittedly, that was a little silly, but she couldn't stand waiting one more moment to see her baby. When the jet finally came into view several hours after her arrival at the strip, she couldn't help but grin. Finally.

She forced herself to stay back, watching as the team descended from the jet. First Hotch, followed by Rossi and Prentiss, then JJ and finally, Reid who was being carefully followed by Derek.

As soon as the young man's foot hit the pavement she rushed forward, wrapping the unsuspecting boy in a tight, bone-crushing hug. "Oh my poor baby!" she cried, "I can't believe this is happening! Are you alright? Are you still hurting anywhere? Those doctors did take care of you didn't they because if they didn't –"

"Baby Girl, calm down!" Derek put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Give him some breathing room, alright."

She smiled a bit sheepishly and nodded, "Right…" she stepped back, but kept her eyes trained carefully on the now shell-shocked looking agent. "Sorry, I… You don't remember me, do you?"

Reid looked down, a sad look flicking in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Oh, don't apologize, Sugar!" Garcia chastised him. "It isn't your fault. I understand. You'll remember." She squeezed his arm gently. "You always remember. And until then, we'll just have to make due, won't we." She grinned at him and held a colorfully manicured hand out to him.

"Penelope Garcia, Technical Analyst Extraordinaire." She beamed at him.

Cautiously, with a confused glance toward Derek, Reid took her hand in his, slowly smiling at her after a moment.

"Do I call you Penelope or Garcia?" he asked, tilting his head thoughtfully.

She smiled, "Whatever you wanna call me, Sweetie. I don't care."

He smiled, remembering that everyone on the team called her Garcia, except Morgan who seemed to make a habit of calling her 'Baby Girl'. "Garcia then." He said. It felt right, for the first time. The name felt familiar, as did the woman's brilliant smile and dancing eyes. The bright spark in the back of his mind felt a bit brighter, but he was still unable to accurately recall ever meeting the curiously bubbly woman.

She turned to Derek, "Are you two going back to your apartment or his?"

Reid blushed slightly, looking down.

"His." Derek said, watching Reid's face carefully. "The doctor said to try and take him to familiar places. We're gonna go by his desk before we leave and then I'll stay with him at his place."

"But he spends most of his time at your place, Derek." Garcia grinned teasingly. "Should you go there? Show him your bed maybe?"

"Garcia…" Derek sighed, watching Reid's face go from a faint pink to a brilliant red. She was going to give the kid a heart attack before he even remembered how very blunt the woman could be.

She sighed, "Sorry, Honey." She apologized, though she still smiled brightly.

Morgan smiled and shook his head, "Come on, Spencer. Let's go look at your desk and get away from these crazy people… I'm sure you'll be remembering in no time."

_**~~/~~**_

**E/N: Eh, a little bit shorter than usual, but still over 1000 words. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**More to come soon ;)**

**And if anyone read "Before the Storm" and "The Wake of Tragedy" I just posted a follow-up to it called "Embracing the Future" Check it out if you're interested! I could really use opinions on it!**

**Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	6. Maybe It'll Help Me Remember

**A/N: Yet another huge thanks to everyone for reviewing this and adding it to favorites and alerts! It means a lot to me! I love you guys X)**

**So… who else thinks Spencer needs to remember NOW? …Me too. Yet, Lola doesn't agree. She's a sadist, LOL…**

**And onto chapter six!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 6: Maybe It'll Help Me Remember

Spencer was silent in the car ride to his apartment, sitting uncomfortably in the seat, staring out the window. Derek glanced over at him every few seconds, wondering what he was thinking. He'd always been able to see what the younger man was thinking just by looking into his eyes, but now all he saw when he looked into Spencer's eyes was confusion. He desperately wished there was something more he could do to amend that.

They pulled into the parking lot of Spencer's apartment complex and Morgan pulled his SUV into a spot next to Spencer's beat up Volkswagen.

"This is it?" Spencer asked curiously as they stepped out of the vehicle.

"Yeah. You, uh, you usually stay with me two or three nights a week though…" Derek answered. He looked down for a minute and cracked a smile as they passed Spencer's car. "This is yours." He told him, patting the hood with his hand.

Spencer raised a brow, studying the beaten up car. He slowly reached a hand out toward it, running his fingers over the faded paint job with a thoughtful expression on his face. He felt as if the car meant something to him… A strange, instant connection was formed between him and the hunk of clearly past-its-prime metal. He smiled slightly, "I think I remember driving this…" he frowned, concentrating. "I didn't drive it often though, did I?"

Morgan couldn't help but smile. Remembering anything, at this point, was a good thing. It meant the walls were starting to come down. "No. You couldn't, this bucket of bolts doesn't run much anymore. You're just too stubborn to buy a new car."

Reid turned to face him, a faint smile on his face. "I guess that annoyed you?" he asked.

Morgan smiled, "No… not annoyed. It was an easy way to get under your skin though."

Reid nodded thoughtfully. "So you enjoy annoying me?"

Morgan grinned and laughed lightly, "Well, to be fair, we all enjoy getting under each other's skin. We're a family; it's what we do."

"Oh… So, uh, that Garcia woman… is she always so, err… forward?"

Morgan chuckled, "Nah, sometimes… she's worse. You got lucky, she's a bit depressed with all that's been going on."

Spencer's eyes were wide as he followed Derek up the metal steps to his apartment. There was a way for Garcia to have been more forward than she was at the airstrip? He was suddenly worried about any memories he had of her coming back… What horrible, embarrassing things had she done to him?

Morgan cleared his throat as they stopped outside of the door and he fished around his pockets for the key. "This, uh… this is it." He said as he pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Spencer enter the small space.

Reid took a deep breath and threw an anxious glance toward Morgan before taking a step inside the apartment and looking around. Morgan followed him inside, watching the expression on the young man's face go from somewhat nervous and hopeful to deflated and depressed.

"Nothing?" Morgan asked sadly.

Reid shook his head, "Nothing." He sighed. "I… I mean, it's like I'm walking into someone else's apartment and not my own."

Morgan shut the door behind them and put their bags on the couch. "C'mon, I'll show you where your room is." he said, leading the younger agent down the hall. Spencer's eyes flittered around the apartment, pictures scattered here and there of him and Derek, or him and the rest of the team. It was beyond annoying that he couldn't remember ever taking those pictures. As they passed through the living room, Spencer frowned, reaching a hand up to touch a dent in the plaster of the wall.

"What happened here?" he asked, turning to face the older man curiously.

Morgan fidgeted where he stood, "Oh, um… You… You got into a fight with your father." He sighed, "It… it got pretty violent."

"My father?" Spencer's eyes were wide again as he turned back to the dent. He hadn't imagined himself to be a violent person, he certainly didn't feel like a violent person… So whose fist, exactly, had caused that damage?

"Yeah. I've been meaning to help you get that fixed, but we're gone so often, it just… never seemed like a priority, I guess." Morgan sighed.

"Why were we fighting?" Reid frowned, confused.

Morgan studied his face for a moment and looked down. "Uh… Hold on, go sit down and I'll be right back."

Spencer was confused but nodded and sat down on the couch while Derek disappeared into what he assumed to be his bedroom. A moment later he came back out holding a book in his hands, a photo album from the looks of it.

He sat down next to Spencer, careful to sit too close, though it pained him to do so, and flipped the book open. "You never did talk much about your family… I guess none of us do. We all have our reasons. But sooner or later, things sort of come out when you work together as closely as we do." Morgan explained.

He flipped to the front of the book and pointed to a photo of a young boy with large brown eyes and a bright smile, being held by a blond woman with shimmering blue eyes. Spencer's eyes fell on the woman and he smiled, feeling a connection, warmth, spreading through him.

"Who is she?" he asked carefully, glancing up at Derek.

"That's your mother. Diana." Morgan answered, "You were five or six in this picture, I forget which." He chuckled, "You were able to tell me how old you were down the day though…"

Spencer smiled, watching Derek get lost in some memory and not being able to suppress his jealousy. He wanted to be able to do that. To think back to the things he'd lived through. But no matter what he tried, it seemed as if the dark shroud of non-memory was completely impenetrable.

Morgan swallowed and looked back at the picture. "You told me your father took this on one of his good days."

Reid blinked, frowning at the older man, unease running through him. "Good days?" he asked.

"Yeah… Your father, William, he… well, apparently he was a heavy drinker. He had a bad temper too… And your mother she… she's not well, Spencer."

"What do you mean? Is she sick?" Spencer frowned, confused.

"No, well… yeah, I guess. She's a Paranoid Schizophrenic, she hears voices and –"

"Severe episodes of psychotic delusions." Spencer said without thinking, frowning.

Derek smiled slightly, "Right." He nodded. "But she's doing better, she's in a Sanitarium in Las Vegas, where you grew up."

"So, she's being taken care of and everything."

Morgan smiled, "Absolutely. We just visited her, a couple of weeks ago. You write her every day, talk to her on the phone when you can… She loves you. You're her whole world, you know that?"

Spencer smiled. It felt odd to hear his life being told to him, but the emotion and honesty with the way Derek spoke made him feel more comfortable. And he was pleased, at least, to know that his mother loved him. If she didn't, who could?

"What about my father?" he asked, "He was an alcoholic?"

"Yeah…" Morgan was reluctant to rehash the events of last January, but they needed to be told so he sighed. "He… Well, to be honest, your dad was an ass. An angry, drunk, violent jerk who took advantage of people he thought were weaker than he was."

Spencer swallowed hard, his hands shaking a bit. He wasn't sure why, but thinking about the man who was his father made him nervous. Scared. "Um… did he… did he ever hurt me or my mom?" he asked quietly.

Derek looked down, his jaw tight. "Yeah." He nodded. "He would get angry and take it out on you, most of the time. From what you've told me, he didn't physically hit your mother as often, but he did beat up his share of prostitutes… raped at least one."

Spencer shuddered upon hearing that and Morgan instinctive put a hand over his gently. "He walked out on you and your mom when you were ten. Probably the best thing he ever did, honestly. Not that he did the right thing leaving a ten year old to take care of a mentally ill mother." His voice was dark and bitter as he spoke. Spencer sat listening, worried about how much worse things could get.

"He came back a few months ago to, uh, apologize and make things right." Morgan's voice was tight. "But he didn't, uh… he didn't realize you were in a relationship… At first, he apparently thought 'Morgan' was your girlfriend. Until he met me…"

Reid frowned, something powerful tugging at his mind now. He licked his lips, "Did he… did he try to hurt you?" he asked, frowning, his brows scrunching over his eyes as he fought to tug the loose memory back into place before it slipped away for good. He vaguely, as if hearing it underwater, could remember something about his father, Derek and a gun… What that was, he couldn't quite recall.

"Yeah, but that was later. He… he tried to get you to break up with me and stop seeing me, but you wouldn't so be tried to beat the homosexuality out of you." Again, there was a dark edge to Derek's voice.

Spencer licked his lips, looking down. "He attacked me then…"

Morgan nodded. "I was worried and showed up to find you two fighting and I pulled him off of you and took you to the hospital. You were pretty beaten up and didn't go to work the next day. William found me outside of a restaurant and tried to kill me… He shot me in the shoulder and I chased after him…"

Reid frowned, watching the bitter edge in his eyes fade to sadness. "He… I shot him." His voice was quiet and he looked up. "He didn't make it though."

Spencer blinked, "My dad is dead?" he asked. When all the other man did was nod, Spencer sat back, looking down as if suddenly aware that he was holding his hand. He didn't shake it away, for some reason it felt right having Derek hold his hand like that.

He tried to comprehend what all of that meant. He'd had an abusive father and a mentally ill mother. Not the best of childhoods, he supposed. But apparently he'd made the best of it. He had people who cared about him, willing to do a lot to help him. If only he could remember that, everything would be perfect. He slowly looked up and met Derek's eyes, seeing worry, sadness and guilt there.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "For being honest with me." He offed him a soft, sad smile. "Maybe it'll help me remember…"

Morgan smiled back at him, "Maybe. We'll see."

**~~/~~**

**E/N: So… heavy stuff… I seriously didn't intend for that conversation to take up so much room…**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this is a little later than usual, it's bugging me to not give you guys daily updates, but college is interfering a bit…**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**


	7. I Had a Nightmare

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of the great reviewers! I heart you guys, seriously!**

**Ugh, I'm so sorry for falling a bit behind in updates… I was in class until almost 9:30 last night, I hardly had time for homework, let alone writing! So sorry!**

**But, still, don't worry, I AM writing. And I'll prove it… here's chapter seven!**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 7: I Had a Nightmare

It was a long night, Derek stayed up with Spencer most of the night, talking to him about his family, things that he had experienced. He carefully avoided talking about what had happened in Georgia a few years back or what had only recently happened with Roderick Columbus. He did tell him about their day babysitting Prentiss's niece, Bailey and how surprised they had both been that they'd survived the entire twenty-four hours.

Reid was yawning and his eyes were getting heavy. Morgan glanced toward the clock and realized it was far after two in the morning. "You should get some sleep, Pretty Boy." Morgan smiled at him gently, "It's late."

Reid glanced up at the clock and realized the time as well, swallowing heavily. "Right, I…" he glanced toward the door to his bedroom and then back at Derek. "I should. I am tired…." He stood slowly and felt a little cold. He hadn't realized how close he and Morgan had been sitting to each other before that. He looked down, "I… Will you stay here tonight? I mean… I'm not really sure if I have a guest room but…"

"I can crash on the couch," Morgan said easily, smiling at him, though inside he felt his heart break a little. It had been a long time since he had slept at Reid's apartment, but every time he had, they were in bed together. This was scary and new…

Reid looked sad and nodded, "I… I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I know you're frustrated, I am trying. Some things are starting to come back. Like the books I like reading and movies I like watching…"

Morgan sighed, "I know, Spencer. I'm sure you'll remember everything soon enough, it's just a matter of time."

Spencer smiled, nodding slowly. "Right, of course. I'll remember." He turned toward the bedroom that he couldn't remember ever sleeping in and entered it with a heavy heart. He felt bad, seeing the hurt and sadness in Derek's eyes. He wanted to remember, but only small bits of unimportant things were coming back to him. It had been three days now. Three entire days and all he knew was that he hated hospitals, liked coffee, loved The Lord of the Rings and Star Wars and for some reason he never wore matching socks. Nothing useful at all.

He closed the bedroom door behind him and stared at the unfamiliar bed, frowning. He kicked off his shoes and wandered over to the dressed, pulling drawers open until he found pajamas and slipped them on before sliding under the blankets on the bed closing his eyes, trying to force himself to go to sleep.

**~/.\~**

Morgan sighed and grabbed the extra blanket and pillow from Reid's linen closet by the bathroom and made himself a bed on the couch, wondering how long they would have to keep this up. How long would it be before he could hold Spencer in his arms again and know that everything was going to be alright. Know that he was going to continue to wake up each morning to those beautiful eyes of his smiling at him.

He settled back onto the couch, but couldn't get to sleep. He was too wound up, his mind working overtime with fear and worry. He wanted his Reid back and he wanted him back right then. He didn't want to wait a month, a week or even another day. It had been too long already as far as he was concerned. Something had to give and soon or he was sure he'd lose his mind.

Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a faint whimper coming from the bedroom and tensed. He lay perfectly still until he heard it again and recognized it immediately as the sound of Spencer having a nightmare.

He threw back the blanket and was across the room and inside Spencer's bedroom in seconds before he paused. Reid wasn't the easiest person to pull out of a nightmare, even if he knew the person. Morgan wasn't sure how he would react to be woken by a man he still considered a stranger. But the twisted grimace on Reid's face made him decide he didn't care. Apparently, even with amnesia, the poor kid wasn't immune to nightmares.

He reached out and shook his thin shoulder gently. "Spencer? Reid? C'mon, wake up, Pretty Boy, it's just a nightmare. You're safe here. Spencer…" he shook his shoulder again, a bit harder and grimaced at the shaky cry that slipped past Reid's lips.

"Spencer, c'mon, wake up!" Derek frowned, shaking him roughly. "It's time to get up now, Spencer!" he shook him harder and those hazel eyes shot up, darting around the room anxiously as he flailed on the bed, look scared.

"Reid, Spencer, calm down. It's alright, it was a nightmare." Derek gripped his wrists gently to keep him from punching him in the face and tried to get him to look at him.

"Spencer, baby, please." Derek hadn't realized that his voice cracked but he couldn't stand seeing Spencer like this. It was almost as bad as when he himself were the one having the nightmare and Spencer had to wake him up…

"Spencer…" Derek let go of his wrists and reached up to grip his face. "Spencer look at me. It's Derek, ok? You're safe here. I promise. Safe, ok?"

Spencer's eyes wandered slowly, anxiously, toward Derek's face and Morgan noticed something a little different in them than there had been for the past few days. It wasn't quite recognition, but there was something. Suddenly, Reid's think arms flung around his neck and pulled him close, tears glistening in his eyes.

For a moment, Morgan wasn't sure what to do, but slowly, he reached up and returned the embrace, letting himself get lose in the feeling on being able to hold the young man again. They stayed like that for several minutes before Reid slowly pushed away and sat up, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I… I had a nightmare."

Derek sat back and studied his face. "What about."

Spencer's eyes slid up to his face and he frowned, "I'm not sure. It was dark and… someone was screaming about… sin and God and the Bible…" he looked pained as he tried to remember. "It was all hazy, but I … I think it was a memory…"

Morgan pressed his lips together and nodded, "It was." He whispered. "Do you recognize the name Tobias Hankel?" he asked gently.

A light flickered behind Spencer's eyes and he thought, "I… Tobias… he…" he looked down and frowned at his hands. "I killed him…." He suddenly looked up, a horrified look in his eyes. "I killed him…"

"No, Reid… Spencer…" Morgan had to physically fight the urge to hold the young man again. "He would've killed you if you hadn't done what you did. It's not your fault."

Spencer frowned, "I watched the life leave his eyes, Derek. I remember that. He… I think he smiled at me."

Derek nodded, "He was pretty messed up, Spencer. You did the right thing."

"It was so cold…" Spencer shivered. "I… I could see my breath and everything hurt and I… I can't remember why."

Morgan swallowed, nodding. "You will. And when you do, I want you to remember this too. You did what you had to do and you survived, Spencer. That's all that matters."

Slowly, Reid nodded and looked back down. "Do you… do you think you could maybe stay in here with me?" he asked. "In case I have another nightmare?"

Derek's heart swelled at those words and he smiled. "Of course," he nodded. Spencer was starting to trust him again, at least that was a good thing. Soon, he hoped, he would remember everything and they could go back to being normal again. That's all he wanted at this point.

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Aw! Tears… that was a little sad…**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! More to come soon… I actually think Spencer is VERY close to remember everything. Possibly next chapter or the one after. I'm really not sure, Lola's still withholding information…**

**Let me know what you think! Don't forget to review!**


	8. I Don't Like the Yolks Busted

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews guys! I heart you, seriously! X)**

**Ah, sad chapter… y'know, this story is a lot sadder than I thought it was going to be. So much emotion… I hope I'm writing it well enough…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 8: I Don't Like My Yolks Busted

Morgan slid under the blankets next to Reid, who fell asleep almost immediately. He was careful not to get too close to the younger man, but he could practically feel his body so close to his and it killed him to think that in the morning, he would wake up next to him, but unlike all the other times before, he wouldn't have his arms wrapped around his slender form. It was heartbreaking.

He sighed heavily and tried to tell himself it was going to be fine. Reid was starting to trust him again, he was letting him sleep next to him on the bed. And he was remembering things. It was starting to come back to him. It was just a matter of time before he was able to remember him and their relationship and the team and everything would be fine and go back to normal like it needed to.

He thought back over the past few days, watching Spencer get frustrated when he couldn't remember something, watching his expression twist as he fought to hold on to some faint trace of what was supposed to be a memory. He couldn't imagine how scared he must be. Having absolutely no recollection of his life. Having to hear about who he was from people he never remembered meeting before… Being told he was in a relationship with someone he thought was a complete stranger…

The older man let out another sad sigh and turned to look at Spencer. He was lying on his side, his legs drawn up to his chest, hand fisted slightly in the blanket, yanking it up to his chin in a familiar way. He looked almost peaceful now, at least. The worry, the fear, the anxiousness of the day washed out of his features as the nightmare had run its course. At least he was sleeping well now, that was a good thing.

Derek rolled over onto his side, keeping his eyes on the younger man as he shifted and settled back down. He smiled faintly to himself and closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally drift off to sleep, hopeful for the morning, praying that Spencer would remember something by the next day.

**~/.\~**

Reid woke up the next morning before Morgan and glancing over at the other man. He was sleeping deeply, breathing in and out rhythmically. He smiled to himself and for some reason had an urge to kiss him. He chewed on his lower lip and tilted his head, studying him, feeling that faint tugging in the back of his mind. Still, it was foggy and faint, but there was _something_. A brief flash of a brightly lit kitchenette, Derek's smirking face and their lips connecting gently.

His brows scrunched together as he fought to pull the memory out farther.

A break room, that's what it was. They had been a work that day. It had only been a short while after they'd gotten together. How long? He sat rigidly still in the bed, not wanting to do anything that might jar the memory away as he thought. Only a day, he remembered. A smile stretched across his face. He had remembered something useful.

He looked back at the other man and wanted to shake him awake, but resisted the urge. It wasn't much, but he was happy to have remembered it at least. Now he just had to pull the rest of it out of his head and everything would be fine. He slid out of the bed and made his way to the closet, finding clothes to wear for the day before entering the bathroom. He flipped the light on and looked around, frowning.

Unlike when he'd first walked into the apartment, walking into the bathroom sparked something. He remembered this bathroom, though… it was really the medicine cabinet that caught his interest and he shuddered at the memory that dredged to the surface. He could see another version of himself standing in that mirror, wild eyed, desperate, dark circles under his eyes, pale skin. He'd been even skinner than he was now… faint bruise like marks on his arms. His fingers shook and he was holding a needle, a rubber tourniquet and a vial.

He swallowed and gripped the sink as the memory hit him. Addicted. That's why it had affected him the way it had. He pressed his lips together and glancing toward the door, wary and anxious. For some irrational reason, he hoped Derek was still asleep so that he couldn't somehow sense the memory that had come back then.

He splashed cold water on his face and told himself that it had been a long time ago. Years since he'd been clean, yet he had no clue how he knew that. From the reactions of the team the day before, they all knew about his addiction and that thought brought him absolutely no comfort. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before turning on the water in the shower and stripping his pajamas off.

Maybe the best thing for the moment was a warm shower. And then coffee. He really, really wanted coffee.

**~/.\~**

Morgan woke to the sounds of the shower and blinked, looking around the room and slowly remembering what had happened the night before. He sighed and stared at the bathroom door. At least Spencer was starting to be more comfortable in his apartment, it was something.

He tossed the covers back and made his way tiredly into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and yawning as he yanked open the fridge and looked for something to cook. He pulled out the eggs, milk and butter and grabbed a loaf of bread from the cabinet, beginning to work and allowing himself to get lost in that feeling. It felt so normal, so routine. He cooked most mornings that he and Spencer spent together so he could almost pretend that this was one of those mornings.

He wasn't even aware of his light humming at first as he pulled out a frying pan and set up everything he was about to cook. He focused on the task at hand and let old songs drift through his head as he hummed the aimless tune to himself, thinking about Spencer most of the time.

He didn't hear the light footsteps of the young man as he came into the kitchen and stood there watching him for a moment, hazel eyes keen and thoughtful. Spencer watched him, watched the familiar movements of the older man as he cooked, and smiled to himself.

"Careful." He cautioned him after a moment. "I don't like the yolks busted, remember?"

Morgan sighed and rolled his eyes, "I know, Spencer, I know. You only tell me every sing-" Suddenly, Derek froze and turned around to face the young man, hope lighting his eyes as he stared at his lover.

Reid grinned brightly, recognition lighting his eyes for the first time in days and before Morgan realized what had happened, Spencer was across the kitchen, arms around his neck, lips pressed to his fervently.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered against his mouth. "I love you."

Morgan grinned brightly, returning the kiss and forgetting the eggs on the stove. "I missed you…" he sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around the young man.

"I won't ever forget you again…"

**~~/~~**

**E/N: No, it's not quite over yet guys, don't worry. Next chapter I'll explain more, sorry… the writer's block… it nearly killed me in this chapter. Ugh…**

**But YAY Spencer remembered… ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	9. Forever with You?

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for the awesome reviews! I heart you guys! You rock! LOL**

**Sadly, I feel that this story is nearing the end. But fret not, there will be more stories for this series! I'm not done yet! And this story isn't over yet… so let's get back to it, shall we?**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**Oh and just so I don't confuse anyone, the first part of this chapter is when Spencer is in the shower, I rewound a bit to explain that. After that, everything is back where I left off on Chapter 8, k?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 9: Forever with You? I'd Rather Get Shot Again

Reid stepped into the shower, closing his eyes and feeling the warm jets hit his body. It felt normal, easy. He knew he'd taken showers before, that much was easy enough to figure out. What he couldn't really remember was every taking a shower in this particular shower before. It was annoying to say the least.

He reached out and grabbed a bottle of body wash, frowning when he realized that there were two on the ledge. Why two? His brows scrunched together, but he couldn't remember why he had two different kinds of body wash in his shower. Instead, he popped the cap and began washing, the soap lathering up with bubbles against his skin.

It was the smell that did it. At first, he didn't register it, but once the smell of the soap hit his nose, he blinked and his knees nearly buckled under as he frowned. This, he knew, was Derek's body wash, not his. And Derek kept it there for the few occasions when they ended up staying at Reid's apartment instead of his. Spencer had only used it once before himself, he knew. When he and Derek had showered together in Chicago the weekend Derek's sister, Sara, had gotten married.

For some reason, that smell opened up a thousand different channels in his mind.

He _knew _his name was Spencer Reid, he _knew _he had three doctorates and had graduated from CalTech with his first Ph.D. in Chemistry when he was barely sixteen years old, he _knew _that Derek Morgan was the man he loved more than anything or anyone else in the world, he _knew _that Diana Reid was the best mother she could have possibly been under the circumstance and she loved him, he _knew _that the team was the first real family he'd ever had, he _knew _that no matter what happened, the team would be there for him. Just like they were now.

He wasn't aware of his laughter at first, but it came unexpectedly bubbling out of his chest as he realized that he did remember. He remember who he was and that was a beautiful, wonderful feeling. He could hardly finish his shower fast enough, he couldn't wait to tell Derek…

**~/.\~**

Derek couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was to hear Spencer say those words, to see the recognition, that love, that honesty and purity and passion in those eyes again. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

He pressed his lips to Reid's again, getting lost in the feeling of his lips against his for what felt like forever.

Spencer smiled and pulled back, grinning up at him before turning his eyes toward the stove and coughing. "Um… Derek… the eggs."

Morgan blinked and let go of the younger man, whirling around. "Damn it," he swore as he turned the burner down and scraped at the messy eggs, shaking his head. He heard Reid laughing quietly behind him and frowned.

"Oh this is funny, is it?" he demanded, raising a brow at him.

"Hilarious." Spencer nodded, smiling at him. "You're supposed to be the one who can cook, aren't you?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Jeez, you get your memory back and you're gonna be mean to me? That's hurts, Spencer."

Reid rolled his eyes and smiled at him, "It's not like I forgot on purpose."

Morgan's face softened, "No, of course not. You were shot…"

"I was?" Reid frowned, looking surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, I… I thought you remembered, Pretty Boy."

"I do. I remember you and Hotch and…" he paused and laughed. "And Garcia and JJ and Prentiss and Rossi and… Gideon. I don't remember what happened before everything went dark though. We were going to raid an UnSub's house, weren't we?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah, he shot you in the head when you and Prentiss came around a corner I guess. You don't remember?"

Reid shook his head, "No, but that's not really uncommon. Most patients with Retrograde Amnesia never recall the incident that caused the amnesia."

"Huh…" Morgan looked thoughtful as he fixed their plates for breakfast. "But you do remember me, right? And the team and working for the BAU and –"

"Yes, Derek. I remember you, I remember the night we kissed for the first time, I remember when Prentiss walked into our hotel room when you were molesting me and I remember you beating the crap out Roderick Columbus after he tried to kill us."

"Hang on, molesting you? I wasn't molesting you?"

"But you would have if Prentiss hadn't walked in when she did."

"I would not have, Spencer." Derek frowned at him. "C'mon, Pretty Boy, you know I was just trying to get you to relax and you would have to, if she hadn't decided to interrupt when she did."

Reid rolled his eyes, "You keep telling yourself that then."

Derek shook his head, "Fine, fine. Believe what you want. After breakfast, I think we should call the rest of the team. Let them know your back to normal."

"Back to normal?" Reid raised a brow. "I wasn't aware that I wasn't normal."

"For almost four days you haven't remembered your name, me or the team. And you're telling me that's normal?" Morgan demanded.

"For getting shot in the head, yes." Reid nodded. "I'd say I'm lucky I didn't die actually."

"Don't talk like that." Morgan frowned, walking to the small dining room carrying their plates. "I don't even want to consider something like that happening."

"But it is a possibility, Derek." Reid said as they sat down. "What would you do if something happened to me?"

"Shoot myself." Derek answered promptly as they sat down at the table next to eat other.

"Be serious." Reid frowned at him. "What would you do?"

"I don't know, Spencer." Morgan frowned. "It's not something I want to think about. I love you, I don't want to lose you. Not for anything."

Reid shrugged, looking thoughtful. "Well, I don't plan on going anywhere, but it could happen, you know. Our job is dangerous."

"Yes it is. And if I lost you because of it, there's no way I could keep doing it."

"You'd quite the BAU?" Reid looked surprised. "Really?"

"What would be the point of continuing on without you being there? Especially if you were killed while we were working. I mean, you already put yourself in enough danger all the time, if it actually killed you, I couldn't just go back to working like nothing happened."

Reid pursed his lips, nodding thoughtfully.

"What would you do?" Morgan spoke suddenly, looking at the young man curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"If I died, what would you do?"

Reid tilted his head thoughtfully, "I have no idea. I'd… I'd be unable to function, I think. If you were killed by an unsub, the first thing I'd do is kill them." Reid said seriously, his hazel gaze never wavering from Derek's dark eyes. "And after that… I guess it depends on whether or not I was arrested for their death or not."

"You would what?" Morgan looked shocked. "Spencer, are you kidding?"

"No." Reid shook his head. "If someone killed you, I'd make sure they suffered for it. You're everything to me, Derek. I love you. I couldn't go on without you, and if someone took you from me, I wouldn't let them get away with it. I couldn't."

Morgan blinked in surprise. Of all the things he'd expected Reid to say, that was no it. He couldn't imagine Spencer killing someone out of revenge like that, but then again… there were very few times when he'd seen him truly angry. And he had to admit, a truly angry Spencer Reid was something terrifying.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to fix this, won't we." Morgan said. "I don't want you to kill anyone."

Reid nodded slowly, though he looked a little confused. "And I don't want you to quit working at the BAU."

"So, here's the solution…" Morgan smiled, reaching over and taking Reid's hand.

"And that would be?" Reid asked, raising a brow curiously.

"Either we die at the same time, or we never die at all."

"Hmm…" Reid smiled. "Never die at all? How would we manage that?"

"You're the genius. Start looking for the Fountain of Youth or something. You'll find it in no time. Then we can be together forever."

Reid rolled his eyes, grimacing mockingly. "Forever with you? I'd rather get shot again." He teased.

Morgan smirked, "Oh really? Does that mean you don't want to kiss me?"

Reid pretended to think about that before leaning forward. "Depends. Do you want to kiss me?"

"Most definitely." Morgan grinned, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against the younger man's mouth, sighing deeply in contentment as their eyes fluttered closed and their breakfasts sat untouched on the table.

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Aw :) Mushy sweetness… LOL**

**I have no clue where that conversation came from, but I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**So, I do believe I can squeeze one more chapter out of this. What do you guys think?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Definitely A Good Day

**A/N: I am seriously in love with you guys! Thanks so much for all of the fantastic reviews! Thanks to all the people who added this to favorites and alert and just to everyone reading this! I heart you guys!**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. I miss it already. But it was so much fun writing this story, and don't worry. There will be another sequel. I have much more planned for this series…**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~~/~~**

Ch. 10: Definitely A Good Day

"Knock knock!" Garcia's voice chimed as she tossed the door to Reid's apartment open, the rest of the team following closely behind her. "Where is my baby boy?" she demanded, striding confidently into the small space, spotting Reid and Morgan on the couch, curled up together.

"Aw." She beamed at them. "There's a sight I have missed seeing." She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Reid, nearly knocking him off the couch as she did. "I am so glad you're back. I was so worried about you, don't ever do that to me again, mister. I mean it."

Reid hugged her back, gasping for breath as she finally released him. "Sorry, Garcia." Reid said easily, smiling at her. "I'll do my best to not get shot in the head anymore."

"See that you do." She warned him, her eyes sparkling at him.

"I brought pizza." Prentiss announced, holding up three white pizza boxes with a smile. "Figured we could use a change from the usual Chinese."

"Mostly because Spence still hasn't figured out chopsticks." JJ smiled at the young man teasingly.

Reid blushed slightly, looking down. "I'm working on that." He told them.

"Yeah, well in the meantime, we get to consume thousands of calories of cheap, greasy pizza." Rossi smirked slightly, taking a seat across from Reid and Morgan as they all settled around the coffee table. "Yum."

"Sounds good to me," Morgan grinned, "Reid doesn't have any alcohol, but there's plenty of coffee and I think there are some soda's in the fridge."

"I'll get 'em," Garcia announced brightly. "I've always wanted to see boy genius's apartment."

She hurried off to the kitchen and JJ and Prentiss settled on the couch next to them.

"Where's Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"He's with Jack," Prentiss answered. "He said he's on his way, he was at the park when I called him. He said he was dropping Jack off with Jessica and he'd be here."

"He could've brought Jack with him." Morgan said. "We don't bite, do we?" He glanced to Reid, smiling at him and Prentiss rolled her eyes.

"Too much information."

"You're the one with your mind in the gutter." Morgan shot back, grinning at her.

Prentiss rolled her eyes, "So… when did your memory come back, Reid?" she asked, nudging him gently in the arm.

"It's been coming back in fragments mostly since I got on the jet, but this morning I… I just remembered." He glanced at Morgan, smiling at him. "There are still some blank moments though. Like the raid. And I don't remember much about the case either."

"That's normal though, right?" JJ asked. "Everything else is fine?"

"Yeah, everything else is fine. I'm almost 100 percent back to myself."

"Almost?" Garcia came back in carrying glasses and sodas. "You'd better be more than almost, Boy Wonder. I didn't drive all the way here to just get part of my baby boy."

"Hey, back off, Baby Girl, he's mine." Morgan smiled and Garcia rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Derek. You might think he's yours but you both belong to me. I already called dibs."

"Can you call dibs on a couple?" Prentiss asked curiously, accepting a glass from her.

"Absolutely. I did." Garcia grinned. "Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are mine. No arguments. You'll just have to find your own sexy gay couple."

Prentiss snorted. "No thanks." She shook her head. "I think I'll settle for annoying yours."

Garcia laughed, "Well, whatever works for you. …Oh, I brought cookies too!" She suddenly remembered, digging around in her bag. "So now we can not only eat tons of greasy cheese, but we can overdose on chocolate chipped goodness too." She pulled out a large tin and set it on the table next to the pizza boxes, pulling the cover off.

Reid immediately reached out and snatched one of them, much to the rest of the team's amusement.

"Well, at least we know he's almost definitely Dr. Spencer Reid again."

Reid frowned, confused. The cookie was hanging halfway out of his mouth. "What do you mean?"

They just laughed again, shaking their head at the sight. It was definitely good to have Reid back, that was for sure.

"What did I miss?" Hotch asked as he walked into the room.

"Just Reid being Reid. Finally." Prentiss announced smiling and making room for the Unit Chief on the couch.

Reid frowned, glancing up at his boss. "I think I need to change my lock…" he murmured thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't work. We got in because we know where you keep the spare key. You told us, remember, kid?" Rossi asked.

Reid frowned. "Then I need a new hiding place."

"Or a new place." Morgan suggested lightly, taking a sip from the soda Garcia had given him.

"What?" Reid frowned, turning to face the older man with a confused look on his face.

"I've been thinking… Next week will be six months since we got together."

"Yeah…" Reid nodded, watching Derek's face carefully as the rest of the team watched and waited silently, focuses intently on the couple.

"And we're always going back and forth between our apartments…"

"Sure." Reid nodded, "So?"

"So… maybe it's time we got our own place. Together."

Reid's eyes got impossibly round as he stared at him. Prentiss and JJ exchanged knowing smiles and Garcia practically beamed at them.

Reid didn't know what to say. "I… are you serious?"

"One hundred percent." Morgan nodded, smiling hopefully down at Reid, trying to hide his nervousness.

Reid grinned at him and wrapped his arm around his neck in answer, pressing a kiss to Derek's lips.

"Aw!" Garcia and Prentiss chimed at the same time.

"That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen." Garcia grinned. "Even cuter than baby pandas, and they're the cutest."

"You know, sooner of late Strauss is going to realize that you two moved in together."

"And we'll tell her we're roommates." Morgan said, tugging Reid closer to him. "It's not like we'd really be lying to her."

Reid grinned, leaning his head against Morgan's shoulder. "I love you."

There was a long, somewhat awkward pause as the rest of the team felt like they were intruding on some intimate moment between their coworkers.

"Well…" Rossi finally broke the silence. "Let's eat our greasy pizza, shall we?"

**~/.\~**

Later that night Reid crawled into bed, scooting up close to Morgan and smiling at him. "Quite a day, huh?" Morgan asked, grinning at him.

Reid smiled. "A long day." He nodded, "Definitely a good day."

"A very good day." Morgan looked thoughtful for a moment as he studied the younger man's face, happier than he'd been in the past few days. He was beyond thrilled that he could once again look into the younger man's eyes and see the recognition, the love, that sparkled there.

"Can I ask you something?" Reid asked suddenly. "Why exactly did you decide that we should move in together?"

"Because I love you and I want to spend as much time with you as possible and we already spend most of our free time at each other's apartments. And… I think it's time we took a new step in the relationship. We've been together for a while now, the next logical step is to move in together, right?"

"Hmm…" Reid nodded, "Yes. And what comes next?"

"What do you mean?"

"After moving in together? What the next logical step going to be?"

"Well…" Morgan frowned, looking a little confused. "I guess… the next step would be… marriage."

Reid smiled and scooted closed, pressing a kiss to Morgan's lips. "So… technically speaking, does that mean that we're one step closer to marriage?"

"Technically speaking, I guess it does." Morgan agreed, wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck and pulling him forward for another deep kiss. "But I don't want to rush anything, Spencer. Let's just… let things happen as they will."

Reid smiled, nodding slowly. "As long as you promise to keep an open mind."

Morgan grinned, shifting from where he was so that he was straddling the thin young man. "Always, Pretty Boy." He promised, bending down to brush another soft kiss across his lips. "Always."

**THE END**

**~~/~~**

**E/N: Ah, yes. Sadly, it is over. And I'm a little iffy about this chapter. Not sure if I like it or not really…**

**But at the same time *YAY* They're FINALLY moving in together. I'm sure that'll be in the next fic ;)**

**So, please let me know what you think! Opinions are always welcome!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
